


The Golden Light of Day (The Low Light Remix)

by tealady19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem Keith (Voltron), Fem Shiro (Voltron), Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Morning Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealady19/pseuds/tealady19
Summary: She’s not looking, but she feels Shiro’s fingers trace over the small of her back.“Remember your first morning here?”Keith turns then and looks fondly over her shoulder.  “Of course.  You let me lie in your arms for an hour, even though I still had my dress on from the night before.”Shiro’s smiling up at her.  “I was hoping you’d want to stay longer than just a night.”Keith's finally come home.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66
Collections: Sheith Remix 2020





	The Golden Light of Day (The Low Light Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vilna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Low Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464145) by [Vilna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/pseuds/Vilna). 



> I had SO much fun remixing Vilna's fic _The Low Light_! I hadn't written femsheith before, I'm so glad I got the opportunity to do it here! Please go check out the original as well, it's so sweet ❤
> 
> Thank you so much to [Sharki](http://twitter.com/leftishark_) for reading this over and helping me work through a few parts!

The morning light is streaming through the pale curtains as Keith wakes, Shiro’s arm tucked securely around her waist. She sighs, snuggling back against her warmth and smiling when Shiro shifts in her sleep. She sleepily adjusts the press of Keith’s back against her chest to keep her breasts from getting squashed, mumbling something incoherent. Her breath is warm against the back of Keith’s neck where the longer strands of her hair are draped up and over the pillow. Shiro pauses, snuffles for a moment, and then shoves her face into the short hairs of Keith’s undercut.

Keith’s so in love she can’t believe it sometimes.

She tries hard not to laugh, but the stifled jumping of her abs must start to wake Shiro because she feels her smile broaden, and the arm around her waist tightens.

“Mmm, mornin’, baby.” Shiro’s voice is sleep-roughened, low and gravelly. She rubs the tip of her nose through Keith’s undercut, before kissing it and biting lightly. Keith laughs, turning in the circle of her arms to kiss at her lips. “Sleep well?”

Keith kisses her nose. “You know I always do with you.” 

It still sometimes shocks Keith, how she’d ended up here. Her life had revolved around work and sleep and back to work again - not staying long enough in one place to form attachments, not believing other people will keep their promises, trying her damnedest to keep her heart from breaking again.

She’d gone out for a drink, by herself, like she sometimes did. She’d dressed up a little, as she sometimes did. Put on those shoes that made her legs look incredible. Slapped on red lipstick because she’d remembered at the last minute that she didn’t really own any other makeup. Intended to let other people look, if they wanted, but no one was allowed to touch.

And then she’d seen Shiro across the bar and suddenly it was like she could breathe. Like for so long she’d been smothered under her own self-inflicted stress and anxieties and desperation, and then the most handsome person she’d ever seen caught her attention and a weight was lifted from her chest. Her jeans pulled tight across her thighs as she shifted on the barstool, her chin lifted a little to expose the lines of her throat as she took a sip of her drink. The dark material of the rolled up sleeves her button up contrasted so nicely with the pale skin and brushed metal of her forearms that Keith had had to focus on the taste of her beer so her mouth didn’t water at the sight.

Worse, she’d kept stealing glances at Keith when she thought she wasn’t looking. Keith could see her doing it out of the corner of her eye, had kept sneaking glances back until by accident, they’d caught each other’s gaze.

She hadn’t intended on going home with anyone that night, but the ash grey eyes of the woman across the bar had sparked something in Keith that she didn’t know was missing. She’d covered her shock with a smirk and taken another sip of her beer.

It was another half hour before Keith listened to the pull in her chest, the one tugging her by the heart to slide over to where the most handsome woman in the world was leaning those strong forearms against the bar top, the stem of her wine glass held loosely in her fingers. Her eyes were molten as Keith neared, watching her legs in these heels. The fact that she could mix whiskey and wine already had Keith’s attention, and she needed to know more about her.

It should not have been a surprise that the first thing out of her mouth was the corniest pick up line in existence, but she doesn’t do this, okay? The other woman didn’t laugh at her though, and took the question seriously. Took everything Keith said seriously, and when she gave Keith her name - _Shiro_ \- it was warm and soft in Keith’s mouth. She didn’t want to stop saying it. In her next breath, Shiro invited Keith home.

Keith lost the rest of her lipstick, but found herself a home that night in Shiro’s arms.

In their bed now, Shiro hums, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against Keith’s. Keith’s too close to make out much, but the sweep of her pale lashes is highlighted by the morning sun, and Shiro seems to glow.

There’s a ring in a box on the nightstand that reminds Keith so much of the woman before her that her heart aches sweetly every time she puts it on. Most often she wears it on a chain around her neck, especially when she’s at work, but on her days off Keith likes to see the pretty gold band and white stone on her finger.

Shiro had been surprised when she’d picked that one out in the store. Keith had been too, a little - she’d never really thought about it but figured she’d go for something darker, or non-descript, something plain and simple. But then the sunlight had sparkled on some of the more traditional rings in the jeweller’s case and Keith had been struck speechless. They reminded her so much of Shiro: white hair and tanned skin glowing with a golden hue in the morning sun. A sight she’d been trying to commit to memory for so long and here it was, contained in a small thing. A thing Shiro wanted to give her. How could she say no?

Keith can’t keep the smile from her face at the memories. Shiro’s going to open her eyes any moment now and ask her why she’s so moony, and the only answer she can give is the woman in front of her.

It’s far too sappy for this early in the morning, but that’s just how she is now. She blames Shiro for loving her so much.

She brushes her nose against Shiro’s in a soft bunny kiss and sits up to stretch her arms overhead. The movement pulls her tank top up, exposing the skin between the hem and the elastic of her little sleeping shorts. She’s not looking, but she feels Shiro’s fingers trace over the small of her back.

“Remember your first morning here?”

Keith turns then and looks fondly over her shoulder. “Of course. You let me lie in your arms for an hour, even though I still had my dress on from the night before.”

Shiro’s smiling up at her. “I was hoping you’d want to stay longer than just a night.”

“Well,” Keith says, hitching one leg over Shiro’s hips while pushing her onto her back. Shiro goes willingly, happily, like she does every morning. Her hands are big on Keith’s bare thighs, fingers dipping under the hems of her shorts to stroke the crease of her hips. Keith traces along her strong shoulders and neck before cupping her face in her hands, relishing Shiro’s wide, besotted smile. “Well, you got me for a lot longer.”

Shiro’s leaning up to meet her lips before she’s even ducked down to kiss her. Shiro kisses like a god made living, morning breath included, and Keith’s toes curl at her sides. Her hips rock forward as she moans, helpless to do anything but worship.

Shiro’s tongue curls into Keith’s mouth, stroking against her own as Shiro’s big hands cup her hips. She drags Keith flush against her, mouthing at her neck and biting along the sharp edge of her jaw. Shiro’s mouth is hot where it meets her skin, her hands encouraging Keith to rock down against her and take what she needs. Keith groans low in her ear, bites down on her shoulder when Shiro’s fingers dig into the meat of her ass.

Keith’s knees slide wider almost without thought, pushing her flat against Shiro’s body. She grinds into Shiro, gasping when the hard press of her pelvic bone lights up Keith’s clit. Metal fingers slip under the hem of her shorts, grabbing another handful before they slide down further. They pet at her from behind, encouraging the growing wetness and spreading it into her coarse, dark hair. Keith has never been bothered about shaving, and if that fact gets Shiro hot too? All the better.

She’s biting her lip, enjoying the flat press of Shiro’s fingers when the tip of one dips in between her folds for just a moment, cool and teasing and gone far too soon.

_“Shiro!”_

She hums. “Yeah, baby? Feels good?”

“Uh huh,” Keith whines, rocking back to get those fingers in her. She wants to feel that stretch of having Shiro inside her, so big. She always starts out so confident, but Shiro knows exactly how to wreck her, and knows how much Keith loves it. She tips her head back, baring her throat for Shiro, and the cool finger dips back inside.

“You’re so good,” Shiro croons, crooking her finger deep inside and Keith falls back into her neck. She tries to suck a mark there, but she’s quickly becoming a panting mess as Shiro adds another finger, spreading them slightly and rubbing firmly against her walls. God, Shiro can reduce her to incoherency in seconds and Keith thanks her every time. She’s so wet, the sounds of Shiro’s fingers in her are obscene.

“I- Shiro! Ah, I’m!”

“You can come, baby,” Shiro whispers in her ear, her voice soft, almost awed. It is every time, like she can’t believe Keith will let her have this. Keith will let her have anything she desires. Her strong human hand pushes down hard at the small of Keith’s back, forcing her clit tighter against the bone while her fingers fuck faster into her. Keith comes between one breath and the next, the coil of her orgasm snapping so strongly she’s voiceless. Her cunt has a vice grip around those fingers inside her, never wanting to let Shiro leave her body.

It’s a full minute before she blinks, closes her mouth, comes back to her body. Shiro’s thumb is petting along the outside of her folds and her nose is brushing Keith’s cheek. “You with me, baby?”

Keith kisses her in response.

Shiro laughs but lets her take over, lets her fingers slide out of Keith as she makes her way down her body. Keith sucks on the point of one nipple through her thin tank top as she goes, but doesn’t linger. There’s a prize waiting for her at the end of this trail and Keith already knows Shiro’s drenched just from making Keith come.

She curls her fingers in the band of Shiro’s underwear, tugging the boxer briefs off and tossing them somewhere behind her as she makes a space for herself between Shiro’s strong thighs. The first kiss of her lips to Shiro’s clit makes the older woman jump, but then she buries a hand in Keith’s hair and _moans_.

Keith would love to drag this out further, loves being between Shiro’s legs like this, is starving for it sometimes, but Shiro’s too aroused from fingering her that she comes on Keith’s tongue in minutes. Keith pushes in as far as she can, works her jaw and uses considerable arm strength to keep Shiro’s thighs spread as Shiro arches off the bed, abs flexing and fingers curled tight in the bedspread and Keith’s hair.

Keith watches as best she can from her position as Shiro falls back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling and raising her free hand to her mouth. She’s biting her lip, Keith sees, and she presses a kiss to her folds. Then another, and another, until Shiro’s laughing from the overstimulation and tugs Keith back up to her mouth.

She kisses her own taste out of Keith’s mouth and it’s almost enough to get Keith ready for round two, but then Shiro smooths a hand up her back and Keith relaxes into her instead.

They can’t stay in bed too long; an unfortunately early appointment for Shiro means that if they want to enjoy breakfast and time together before Keith heads to work, they need to get up. They’ve already stayed long enough that they’ll both need new pyjamas for the next night, which actually works in Keith’s favour because she has something cute and red that she hasn’t shown Shiro yet, and they’ll have much more time this evening to make sure it fits exactly right.

For now though, Keith trades her soaked shorts for proper clothes, a high-waisted pair of similarly tiny shorts and a baggy shirt that shows off her collarbone, smiling innocently at Shiro’s narrowed gaze. This shirt probably was hers at one point, but it looks really, really good on Keith’s shoulders and drapes just right to show off the dip between her breasts so it’s Keith’s now.

She winks at Shiro and has to duck around the door when she swipes for her, laughing as she tries to run down the hallway. Shiro catches her with a solid arm around her waist just as she clears the door to the living room, sweeping her right off her feet with a shriek.

“You plan on going somewhere in this outfit, baby?” Shiro’s low voice rumbles in her ear. There’s a thread of laughter in her voice, and she squeezes Keith’s waist before getting her other arm securely under her knees. Shiro’s walking them across to the overstuffed chair in the living room before Keith can answer, which is just fine because Keith loves it when Shiro carries her.

She’s got black belts in two separate martial arts, but she doesn't think she’ll ever get tired of being manhandled by Shiro. There’s something so safe about being held in her big arms.

Shiro plops them down in the chair, arms and legs askew. They’ve spent many mornings cuddled up in this spot together breakfasting or simply enjoying each other’s company.

Keith leans her head back onto Shiro’s shoulder, gazing up at how handsome she is: her strong brows and defined cheekbones, the perfect slope of her nose, even the arc of her scar frames her face in strength. She takes a moment to look, but has to push on. “You have an appointment soon.”

Shiro sighs. “I have an appointment soon. I know.”

“Do you want breakfast on the balcony?”

“Yeah,” Shiro pats her leg softly, and Keith is reluctant, but stands. “Coffee or tea?”

“That’s not a complete meal, babe,” Keith shoots back, making her way to the kitchen while Shiro goes to get plates and cups. “But tea.”

It feels like a tea day for Shiro. Sometimes coffee can mess with her system, especially if she’s anxious or - like today - has an appointment. She’d made them tea that first morning Keith had stayed over. Keith stole a shirt that day as well, and sat at Shiro’s kitchen table with her teacup, and had a minor crisis while Shiro was in the bathroom about this incredible woman she’d somehow managed to end up with.

Tea has become soothing for both of them, Keith thinks as Shiro gets the teapot down from its place and fishes out the container of black leaves. It’s a ritual that brings balance and peace, and god knows they both need some of that sometimes.

Shiro makes the best tea, as Keith has told her on many occasions, so she leaves that task to her and cobbles together a breakfast of fresh sliced fruits, day-old croissants and honey, and two cold boiled eggs, sliced and sprinkled with salt. They can eat off the same plate because fewer dishes to wash is a philosophy Keith has lived by her entire life.

The day is warm with a few puffy white clouds crossing the sky as Keith takes their breakfast plate out to the porch swing, setting it on the low table in front and flopping down to wait for Shiro to finish making the tea. The soft rocking of the swing has her closing her eyes to the warm sun and listening to birdsong and the sounds of clinking dishware and pouring water.

This is everything Keith could want in her life, contained in one small place. She’d never expected it that first night when she’d spotted Shiro staring at her across the bar, that what she was walking into on those six inch heels was going to fit right into that empty part of her heart.

It turns out her heart had been living a large portion of her life outside of Keith’s body, and now she finally knows what it’s like to be whole.

Keith can’t help the smile as Shiro steps out onto the balcony, teapot and cups balanced on a tray that she sets down on the table. The morning is sunny and bright, and so is Shiro as she sits down beside her. The swing creaks loudly as Shiro eases into it, as it always does whether they’re out here early in the morning for breakfast or tangled together at night under the warm summer breeze and a sky full of stars. The sound still startles her and she jumps, spilling some of the tea over the edge of the cups and from the spout of the teapot.

“Ah!” Shiro looks around for a napkin or something to wipe up the spills, but Keith just grabs her arm.

“Stop it, you’re perfect,” Keith chides her before she can open her mouth again. Shiro still turns red at the sentiment, even after all this time. “You are, and you can fight me on it. I’ll beat you.”

She laughs, and there, that’s Keith’s goal: a smile. It blooms across Shiro’s handsome face, turning up the corners of her mouth and tugging on the ends of the scar across her nose. It’s one of Keith’s favourite expressions.

“You’re sweet, baby, but I’m not perfect.”

Keith huffs, plucking her teacup and tangy, ripe strawberry from the table. “You’re perfect for me, and that’s the only thing that matters,” she says matter-of-factly, and bites into the strawberry.

She expects the juice running from the corner of her mouth to be lapped up by a tongue that isn’t hers, but when it doesn’t come, she finishes her fruit and turns her head. Shiro has her teacup in her lap too, but there are tears in her eyes and she’s biting her lips. “What is it?” she asks, suddenly concerned.

“I just.. I never thought of it like that.” She takes Keith’s face in her hand, cupping her cheek so softly. Her hands are so large against her, Keith will never get used to it. Never wants to.

“You’re perfect for me,” she whispers fiercely against Shiro’s lips when she leans in. “I’ve never wanted to be anywhere else. Not since the day I met you.”

Shiro shudders against her, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “I’m still.. I just..” She swallows, adjusts her grip on her teacup, before thinking better of it and setting it back down on the table. Keith does the same, and then immediately puts her free hand in Shiro’s.

“I’ve always wanted you to stay,” she breathes, like it’s a secret Keith hasn’t seen written in every one of her actions. In the way she holds her so gently, so securely through the night. The way she lets Keith wear her clothes, the way she makes them tea in the morning, the way she accepts Keith into her body with such grace. The way she’s made room for Keith in her house, in her bed, in her heart.

Keith brushes her nose against Shiro’s in another bunny kiss. “I’ve only ever wanted to stay, Shiro.”

“Forever?”

Keith smiles at her, and Shiro must be able to see her sincerity, because her answering smile dawns on her face like the rising sun. “ _Forever_ , Shiro. You’re my home.”

In this home, on this swing, in these arms, Keith’s never wanted to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter! [thimblee](http://twitter.com/thimblee)


End file.
